


A Blur

by laadychat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: There was a before and there was an after. It wasn't there and then it was, creating a before and after so distinct from each other, the middle was nothing but a blur.They weren't together then they were, emotions running so high that they found it hard to breath. It was nothing and it was too much, endless nights ending too fast, there just seemed to not be enough time.But it was okay.They were okay. And they wouldn't have wanted it any other way."Marinette.""Adrien.""My Lady.""Chaton."





	1. Part 1

"Hey."  
  
Snapping her head up, a grin made its way onto her lips. "Adrien, hey."  
  
At her response, Adrien seemed to brighten up a bit. They've been friends for two years now, but it was only recently that they've become rather close. And Adrien was more than happy about it and it most definitely shows.  
  
"You know, he's been more happier now that you actually stopped stuttering and can talk to him."  
  
This comment by Alya caused Marinette to blush a little, but excited to hear that nonetheless. Turning towards her friend, Marinette lowered her to voice. "You think so?"  
  
Smirking, Alya nodded. "Girl, I know so."  
  
Feeling more content, Marinette turned to face the front, already planning on asking Adrien to come over today. It's been a while and her parents were wondering how he's been doing. Ever since that one day a few months ago, their whole friendship dynamic changed. Marinette was no longer the stuttering girl she was around her and Adrien even started throwing puns in their conversations, and he doesn't really do that with Nino. Once they became more comfortable around each other, they've fallen in a rhythm that seemed, well, natural.  
  
Really, really, natural.  
  
  
-  
  
_'I can't breathe. Oh my God, I can't -'_  
  
_He ran, ran as far and as fast as he could, he needed to put distance. He needed to go, anywhere but there. Oh dear Lord, anywhere else. And his feet ran, ran before his mind can catch up, just going until he slammed onto a door, shutting it behind him so fast, anything to keep him away._  
  
_"Welcome to - Adrien!"_  
  
  
_His feet had moved without much thought, not totally aware as to where he ran into. Until the smell hit him._  
  
_"Oh my, Adrien! Are you okay, sweety?"_  
  
_Sabine rushed to his side just as he was making his way onto the ground. Tom and Sabine Bakery? When was he thinking about this place?_  
  
_But questions were not on his thought, the only thing he wanting to do was to disappear. Anything that would postpone having to go back._  
  
_Distinctively, he heard Sabine call out to Tom and Marinette, and he was moved onto a couch, still breathing so hard and the blood rushing into his ear - he couldn't hear very well. He couldn't catch his breath, his pants coming in short ragged intakes. His knees came up to his chest, burying his head as he started to rock. Arms tightening around himself, he just wanted. to. disappear. Vanish. Gone._  
  
_'Oh God, why can't I breathe?'_  
  
_"Adrien."_  
  
_At that, it seemed the world had come to a sudden stop. The buzzing in his ears were almost faint, holding his breathe in case he needed to run again._  
  
_"Just breathe, Adrien."_  
  
_And he did, almost on automatic, the voice sounding so familiar. So comforting._  
  
_"It's going to be okay."_  
  
_And as minutes passed by, his breathing slowed, no longer rocking side to side. He could hear normally now, taking into account the hand running through his hair, the soft tune of a melody, and a familiar smell. Peeking his head out from his arms, he realized that it was her sitting next to him._  
  
_Marinette._  
  
_"Hey," she said softly when she realized that he was looking at her. There were concern clear in her eyes but she wasn't going to press, ask any questions until he was ready to speak._  
  
_He took a moment to look at her, noticing that her hand never left his hair. But it all he could do to not break down right then and there. "Can you hug me?"_  
  
_The request took the girl by surprise, clearly not expecting it. And that's when doubt, ugly, disgusting doubt, hit him straight on. Of course she didn't want to hug him, he just threw himself into her parent's bakery and -_  
  
_But it was only a moment before he felt arms, strong and warm arms, embracing him. And that's all it took._  
  
_He cried and he cried and when there were no more tears, he continued to be in her embrace. He'd be damned if someone saw them like this because it felt so nice. So, so nice. And he clutched on tighter, frightened, almost feeling delirious with just how nice it felt to be held. And the warm, cozy, comfortable embrace had him slipping away. Away to a dreamless and blissful sleep._  
  
_Once he came to, he realized he was no longer on that same couch but the room wasn't also the same. It took him a few moments to realize that this was Marinette's room. When was he moved here?_  
  
_"Oh good, you're awake."_  
  
_Snapping his head, he took in the image in front of him - Marinette had just came up from her door, a tray of delicious, amazing looking pastries in her hand._  
  
_Wringing the blanket in his hand, Adrien looked down, the familiar flare of heat raising on his neck and cheeks. How did he even manage to get here? Why was it so hard for him to get his emotions under control? Why did he ru-_  
  
_"Adrien, hey."_  
  
_A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his mindless rambling. Eyes widening, he looked up at her, opening his mouth a few times before finally saying, "I'm sorry" meekly._  
  
_But she frowned and crossed her arms. "Sorry? Adrien, what's going on? Is everything okay?"_  
  
_And the more questions she asked, the more he squirmed under her intense, unwavering gaze, not even fully understanding why he came here as well. And he wanted to explain himself, he wanted to tell her it was nothing, anything to stop her from looking at him like that. But nothing. Nothing would come out of his mouth._  
  
_"It's okay, you don't have to answer anything."_  
  
_He didn't even know that that was what he needed to hear. And his shoulder sagged in relief. Marinette is amazing and he knew she would wait for him, she wouldn't push him till he was ready._  
  
  
_"But eat something, okay? You've been out for about an hour."_  
  
_"An hour?!"_  
  
_Oh no._  
  
_What was he suppose to tell his dad? Natalie? Then he realized, they didn't even know where he was. He ran from them and now thinking back, he just knows he'll be in so much trouble._  
  
_As if reading his mind, Marinette had him face her, her hands finding themselves on his shoulder again. "Mama already told Natalie you were here with us, helping me study for our exam tomorrow. Surprisingly, they said you could stay for another few hours before your body gaurd comes to pick you up."_  
  
_He couldn't help himself. Her sweet, amazingness was almost too much for Adrien to bare as he threw his arms around her, breaking down once more. And he told her. Everything that was bubbling in him, all except, well obviously, him being Chat Noir. But he'd be lying if he didn't say he came close. Oh so, so, close._  
  
_And she accepted him, talked through to him, comforted him. She let him know that she'll be there for him and he left after a while, much lighter, much happier, than when they first saw him. And just then, Marinette made it her goal to be there for him, to be a friend to him, to be his rock. Because Adrien deserved someone to care about him. And Marinette has made it her job to._

 


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly, but surely, Adrien started to unwind. He laughed a little louder, teased a little more, and didn't keep his back straight all the time.

Especially around a certain someone.

And  _especially_ right now.

"Come on, Marinette."

"No."

"Oh, looks like _someone_ is scared."

"Scared, my ass."

Snorting, Marinette waved a finger at the boy. "Why don't you give it a shot, Agreste."

Feigning outrage at the suggested comment, Adrien put a hand on his chest. "How could I, when they know I'm not the best? That would be a great insult on my dear ego."

Stiffling a laugh, the girl rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Lunch break had just started and Adrien had suggested that they go to her house. He says its because he 'couldn't bare the thought of her eating alone' but she secretly believes it's due to of all the free food he gets from her parents. He doesn't really tell her what he eats at home but with the way he engulfs her mom's food, she would say it's not a lot. Or at least, it doesn't taste very good. But Marinette doesn't mind. Besides, it seems like she was the only one who saw this side of him and she would be lying if she said she didn't feel smug about it. He's not even like this to _Nino_ and Adrien claims him as his best friend.

"I know I would win, so what would be the point of joining?

"Oh, so there's the confident girl I love."

Hearing this, she rolled her eyes but made sure she wasn't looking at him. Even though Marinette is much more easy going around him and her stutter is none existent, she still had a crush on him. If the deep blush that appeared on her face doesn't give that away, her rapidly beating heart would.

"But alas, you're very much right. You could probably win with your eyes closed."

Adrien, not noticing the turmoil he put the girl through, continued to grin. There was something about Marinette that made him comfortable enough to bring his Chat Noir side out. He always had a strict distinguish, a very clear line, between the way he acted as Adrien and the way he acted as his hero self. But because of how Marinette treats him and being more comfortable at school, he started to relax those division. However, when he's with this girl, he sometimes forgets that there should be a difference. But that was okay, right?  
  
"Mom, dad, we're here." Marinette called out as she opened the door.  
  
Sabine came around the corner, having a tray of food already prepared for them. She almost always expected them to come by these days. Sabine absolutely adores Adrien and she was even more protective of him ever since that day he came crashing through their doors. She knew that Adrien's mom wasn't around(she kept up with the news when it broke out) and she'd be damned to let the kid go without receiving any type of motherly love.  
  
"We made sandwiches and there's a side of snacks. Drinks are in the fridge." She said, smiling softly at them. She took notice of how they seemed with each other and she was pleased at what she saw. Adrien was starting to act a little more like his age, and was a little more laid back then the first time they met. It was evident in the way he smiled now and the way he laughed whenever her daughter cracked a joke. It seemed that Marinette also stopped putting him on that pedestal she had him in for two years. And this definitely did wonders on the way she acted around him.  
  
Sabine felt proud.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Adrien chuckled, hugging the shorter woman before taking the tray from her. "This smells amazing, just like anything else you make."  
  
This caused the woman to laugh, ruffling his hair. "Go quick and eat, you do know you have to go back to school, right?"  
  
The two teens nodded and quickly made their way upstairs, their laughter heard throughout the bakery.  
  
  
-  
  
"You know, your mom's an amazing chef."  
  
Adrien stated, happily chopping down on the sandwich. He swears he never had a better sandwich before in his life. And he's had food made by famous chefs.  
  
At this confession, Marinette hummed, agreeing with him wholeheartedly. They abandoned their studying and opted to sit on the ground, facing each other as they ate. Marinette was the first to finish, stretching her arms. Looking at the boy across from her, a sudden surge of boldness overcame her and she laid her head on Adrien's outstretched legs. This would have caught anyone off by surprise but not him.   
  
Not Adrien.  
  
Almost by instincts, he undid her pigtails and started running his fingers through her hair.  
  
And Marinette sighed in contentment.  
  
There was a funny story behind this, actually. One that Adrien felt relieved that it was only Marinette that witnessed it.   
  
-  
  
_Groaning, Adrien slummed against his locker, thanking whatever God was out there for the peace and privacy he currently found himself in. The reporters were extra pushy today and he almost lost it when one of them shoved him. But it wasn't until a hand suddenly shoved everyone away and grabbed his, leading him away from the many cameras, that he felt like he could breathe. He looked up at the girl in awe, the way she powered through with her head held up high was utterly breathtaking. It was as if she was comfortable with the spot light._  
  
_Kind of reminded him of someone else._  
  
_And she led them all way to the steps of the school before turning around and giving him a playful smirk, before moving them inside the school._  
  
_"Ugh, those people are so annoying."_  
  
_She released his hand once they were safely in the locker rooms, a place none of the reporters dared to come close to. Her eyes were bright as they made contact with his, her face slightly flushed._  
  
_She looked beautiful and he was star-struck._  
  
_His hand moved without him thinking, grabbing back onto hers like it was his life line._  
  
_In a way, it really was._  
  
_This caught her off-guard, if the look on her face didn't make it seem obvious. But just as quickly, she squeezed his hand, a soft smile gracing her lips._  
  
_A sense if relief, so strong that it almost knocked him over, came over him. It bathed him in warmth and a grateful smile was present._  
  
_"They won't get to you again, Adrien."_  
  
_He felt his heart skip a beat and his ears were warm. Was she always this amazing?_  
  
_"Um, Marinette?" He started, sheepishly looking at her before hastily turning his head away. "Can you hold my hand until we, um, get to class?"_  
  
_And being the understanding, amazing person she is, Marinette nodded._  
  
_It was then that Marinette realized he likes being pampered with hugs and having his hand be held._  
  
_And a few days later, she realized he only liked it from her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

"Marinette."  
  
She moved a bit, not bothering to open her eyes. Instead, she turned her body to the warmth radiating from right next to her face. Her arms came around afterwards, wrapping them around it.  
  
It turned out to be Adrien's waist.  
  
Chuckling at her reaction, he continued to run his fingers through her hair. Speaking softly but firm, he nudged her shoulder. "Marinette." No response. "Mari, we gotta go or else we'll be late for class."  
  
At this, she grunted, tightening her arms around him. "Just... five more minutes."  
  
It took a moment for him to understand what she was saying against his stomach. The smile on his face grew, he couldn't help it. Marinette looked so adorable. Eyes lightening up, he quickly grabbed his phone and took a picture, setting it as his background. Looking back at her, he decided to change tactics. Slowly, he fingers moved towards her side.  
  
And after a moment, she quickly bolted up, a choked laugh escaping her lips. "St-stop! You know I'm ti-ticklish!"  
  
She grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him, holding his gaze with a glare. She wanted to be mad because he just woke her up from some awesome nap.  
  
But she could never be mad at him.  
  
Laughing, he just set the pillow down and wiggled his eyebrows. "As much as I love cuddling with you, Mariboo, my father would not be pleased to hear that I skipped classes after lunch."  
  
It was only then that it dawned onto Marinette as to what time it could possibly be. "How long do we have?"  
  
"Relax, we have enough time to walk there if we leave in like five minutes." He looked at her in amusement, eternally glad that he was able to spend this lunch with just her. It hasn't been a great week but this felt like a gateway for him. Especially because he was able to spend it with one of his favorite people.  
  
And he can't help but notice how much she reminded him of her partner.  
  
Approving of what she heard, Marinette nodded and stretched before getting up. "Well, come on, lazybutt." Staring down at him, she gave him a teasing smile. "If we get to school with some time left, I'll give you a big hug before class."  
  
One of Marinette's hug?  
  
He wouldn't _miss_ that for the world.  
  
And they had more than enough time for one of her hugs.  
  
  
-  
  
"Dude, you're, like, glowing."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, the blonde boy spared his friend a glance before looking away. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Nino, who has been watching Adrien since the end of lunch break, hummed. "Like, _glowing_. Something good must of happened. You look happy."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
Nino nodded and Adrien was baffled. Did it really show on the outside? But he had to admit, Nino wasn't wrong. Adrien was happy today. More so then he has been for the past week. As to what caused it, he was still thinking about it. And it wasn't until a certain blue haired girl caught his attention that Adrien realized why.  
  
_Marinette_.  
  
After their cuddle session and playful banter, the teen felt like he was walking on cloud nine. And it seemed that the only person who could cause him to feel so was her.  
  
And seeing her now, the way her head tilted back when she laughed and the way her eyes twinkled when she teased one of her friends, he held is breath, absolutely and utterly _enchanted_ by her. But when she turned her head and caught him looking, she threw him a wink. And that's when he realized.  
  
It was something that hit him so suddenly, so intensely, that he blinked a few times. But this realization, this warm feeling spreading from his chest to the rest of him, was something he welcomed. And he felt stupid that it took him this long to realize it.  
  
Adrien _loves_ her.  
He loves _Marinette_.  
  
It caught him off guard but it felt so right. So, so, right.  
  
And when turned back to Nino, he gave him a soft smile. "You like her, huh." It wasn't a question but Adrien nodded his head before changing his mind.  
  
"Nino-" he croaked out, taking a second to find his voice again. "I think... I think I love her."  
  
  
-  
  
"Hey, Ladybug."  
  
"Chaton, how are you?"  
  
He smiled, finding his way towards her, plopping down right by her. "Great, actually."  
  
Ladybug smiled, her hand absently reaching out to scratch behind his ear. Turning her head to look at him, she marveled on how the soft, unguarded face looks exactly like a certain someone she knows. And she's been thinking of them, comparing them, often lately. It's gotten to the point where she's already expecting him to be, well, him.  
  
Because what better luck then having both guys she adores be the same person?  
  
So she held onto this hope, even though with how ridiculous it seems, but it was worth a shot.  
  
And it showed.  
  
She was still that fiery, sassy, confident lady everyone associate her as, but there were moments where she'd soft and gentle, that's when she showed more of her Marinette side. But it was only for Chat's eyes to witness these moments. And she hopes that if the guy under the mask is really who she thinks he is, then maybe he'd notice her too. With this slimmer if hope, Ladybug turned away, a wistful smile playing at her lips.  
  
As she shifted, Chat took a chance to look at her. And she reminded him of _her_ , the way she looked so gently at their scenery yet her stance was so confident, it was too similar. And his breath was taken away for the second time today, just so that he could entertain the thought of Ladybug being her. He blinked, realizing that's the only thing that actually makes sense - she had to be Ladybug.  
  
Or at least, he wants to believe it to be so.  
  
Because he knows in his heart, he will love Ladybug for a while but her? Oh, she's managed to _enthrall_ him, and what better chance then have them be the same girl? It wasn't too much for him to believe and hope for, right?  
  
He took in the way the sunray hit her so perfectly, the way her eyes seemed to shine even brighter, and the way her lips were curled in that familiar way, a smile that he's only seen on one other person.  
  
"Ladybug." He started softly, shifting so that he was completely facing her.  
  
She hummed, and turned to mirror his stance, curiosity lingering in her eyes.  
  
Oh, those _eyes_ he loved so much.  
  
He cleared his throat and took her hands in his, his thumbs brushing against her knuckles. "I think... I think I know who you are."  
  
Tensing his shoulders, he sat up a little straighter, but he kept his gaze on her. Besides, with how intense she was looking at him, there's no way he could turn away.  
  
But instead of looking surprised, or what he feared, anger, she chuckled, leaning a little towards him. "Is that so, kitty? You think or you _know_?"  
  
He was caught of guard with her teasing, having not expected it at all, he regain his posture, a playful smile tugging at her lips. "I know, bugaboo."  
  
Her eyes, _God, her eyes_ , was so big and bright, and there was something else that lingered there but Chat Noir wasn't sure what it was. But it made him feel warm.  
  
"I think I know who you are, too." She whispered, expression changing to one of warm, soft, _breathtakingly magnificent_ one, he took a second to take it all in. He wanted to engrave this into his memory for ever.  
  
And he knew he's right.  
  
It's her.  
  
He took her hands and raised then up to his lips, planting soft kisses on her knuckles, saying her name ever so gently, before looking back up at her and repeating it, only barely louder.  
  
"Marinette. My Mariboo."  
  
And it was then that time seemed to still, both of them holding their breathes, waiting for the other to do something.  
  
"Adrien. Oh my, _Adri_."  
  
The spell that kept then still seemed to hold them still breaks just then, only for a stronger one to take its place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates back to back? what is this sorcery?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course it was meant to be.

The next few days, people noticed. The lingering touches, the longing gazes, sudden disappearances, everyone knew something happened.  
  
Their classmates already were aware with how affectionate they were with each other. But this was different. They now looked at each with something else.  
  
Something a lot like love.  
  
The way Adrien looks at her like she's his whole world and the way she holds him like nothing else mattered, because to them, nothing else did matter.   
  
And quite frankly, Alya and Nino were determined to find out what happened.  
  
"Marinette, you're having lunch with me today."  
  
The girl in question was laughing at something Adrien said before she snapped her head towards her. Stealing a quick glance at the boy sitting in front of her, Marinette turned back to Alya. "Today?"  
  
Alya nodded before turning towards the boy that held her affection. "Besides, Nino always complains about how he and Adrien haven't hung out in a while. And I miss you, girl."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Nino rested a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Well, she's not wrong. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"  
  
Blinking, the blue haired girl chuckled. I guess not having lunch with Adrien won't hurt for one day, she thought. Anyways, it has been a while since her and Alya grabbed a meal together. "Adrien," she turned to face him, a gentle smile tugging at her lips. "Come over later?"  
  
"You bet." He grinned, before putting all his stuff in his bag. He glanced over at the boy sitting next to him. Now that he thought about it, it has been too long since they hung out. He felt almost guilty, not realizing before how he neglected his friend. Ever since that day of the reveal, it's just been Marinette and Adrien. They spent all of their free time with each other. He made a mental note to make sure to have time for Nino.  
  
After one more goodbye, the pairs walked away from each other.  
  
"So, Mari."  
  
"Alya."  
  
"Something changed between you and Adrien."  
  
This caused a deep blush to blossom on her cheeks. Was it that obvious? Rubbing her cheeks sheepishly, she nodded. "Yeah, something happened."  
  
"Well?" Alya was buzzing with excitement. She's been waiting a whole week for Marinette to say something about it. And if what she thinks is true, then she could forgive her friend for not hanging out with her.  
  
What she wasn't expecting though, was radiant smile that Marinette's whole being to shine. "He's my boyfriend, Alya."  
  
"Boy- I'm sorry, did you say _boyfriend_?"  
  
Marinette nodded, a sudden bounce on her steps. For some reason, she really wanted to tell Alya all that's been happening. Saying that out in the open and to someone, it felt so amazing. Because she wanted, she realized, the whole world to know of this. That the amazing, kindhearted, wonderful Adrien Agreste was hers.  
  
"When were you going to tell me this? And when did this happen?" Alya gasped, grabbing Marinette's hand and forcing her friend to look at her. And she noticed, the way her friend beemed, the way her eyes twinkled, that she was in fact, very happy. And Alya felt baffled, yet very delighted for her.   
  
The blue haired girl just giggled, linking arms once again with Alya. "Come on, I'll tell you when we get to the coffee shop. And yeah, Alya. It's actually real." Marinette whispered the last part, almost like she still couldn't believe it. Almost like if she raised her voice, the dream will shatter. "Adrien Agreste is my boyfriend."  
  
"It's about damn time." Was all Alya grumbled, allowing herself to be dragged away.  
  
  
-  
  
"So, you and Marinette, huh."  
  
"You noticed?"  
  
Nino snorted, sitting down with a cup of soda in his hand. "You guys have always been touchy with each other but the last two weeks? Something happened two weeks ago, man."  
  
Adrien flushed, scratching the back of his neck as he thought about it. Of course, he knows why there's been a shift in their relationship. And the thought of that one faithful night has him smiling like a man who was in love.  
  
Because, well, he was. In love.  
  
With _Marinette Dupain-Cheng._  
  
"She's my girlfriend."  
  
Taking by surprise, Nino choked on his drink, coughing violently. When the fit past, Nino rubbed his throat, watching his friend carefully. He knew there was something different between them too, but he didn't realize it was because they actually got together. But Nino was pleased.  
  
"You told her how you felt?"  
  
Adrien nodded, a gentle smile spreading on his lips. "Oh, she was so beautiful that day. I feel so stupid for not knowing how I felt about her for so long."   
  
"It's okay, it all worked out now, right?" Nino grinned, patting his friend's shoulder. Man, he never saw Adrien look this happy before and it brought him great joy to see him like this.   
  
"You have no idea." The blonde responded, breathlessly. Just thinking about her has his head feeling like he's on cloud nine. Like he's gone to heaven. And he'll do anything to keep them like this.  
  
Because what they didn't tell their friends is that their more then just boyfriend and girlfriend. They're partners. Lovers. Each other's halfs. And they knew, despite what was out there, they'll find their way through anything that crossed them. They had each other.  
  
And to them, that's enough.  
  
And sure, eighteen was still a young age to decide on who they want to be with for the rest of their lives. But not them. Oh, it just made the perfect sense. Because they realized something.  
  
They're perfect for each other. And no one, absolutely no one will be able to come between them.  
  
So when highschool was over, Hawkmoth long defeated, they decided. They moved in together and went to the same university. Anyone that saw them would know that that spark, that flame, that was them in high school has only grown.   
  
\--  
  
  
"Ready for our date?"  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
"As magnificent as usual. Absolutely _ravishing_."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Marinette felt her cheeks warming up. It's been two years and how he still managed to get this reaction from her was lost to her. "Let's get going, _mon chat_."  
  
She knew when she heard his sudden intake that she got her revenge. She knew how much he loved whenever she called him that and she made sure to use it when she wanted him flustered. It always worked.  
  
"If it was up to me, you'd no longer be in that gorgeous dress." He was suddenly behind her, his hand laying gently on her hips, lips brushing against her ear. And she almost gave in.   
  
Almost.  
  
Taking a shuddering breath, Marinette turned to around in his arm to face him. Hand cupping his cheek, she smirked, looking up at him from under her lashes. "What if I told her a little secret? But only when we get to the restaurant." She nipped his neck playfully before stepping away. Seeing how flustered he looked, she laughed, tugging him out the door. "Come on, you're going to love it."  
  
Pouting, he followed her. But he wasn't displeased. Oh, no, this was a whole act. He very much had something else planned tonight.  
  
When the wine came and dessert was served, he took a moment to take her in. She was beautiful and it took his breath away. The dress she was wearing was one she made and it showed with the way it fit her so well. It hugged every curve and brought out the color of her eyes, her amazing blue eyes.   
  
He made sure to reserve a private table for them today, one where no one else was around. And specifically for this one reason.  
  
"My Lady."  
  
"Chaton."  
  
Smiling ever so gently, he grabbed her hand, taking his time with kissing each knuckle. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"  
  
"Hmm, I don't remember, kitty." She chuckled teasingly. "You'd have to tell me again."  
  
Laughing, he looked into her eyes. Oh, how he would love to tell her that every day.  
  
"I love you, Marinette. So, so much that I don't know how to put it into words." He paused, taking in the fact that her teasingness was gone, replaced by nothing but absolute adoration. "I love you so much, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."  
  
Getting up from where he sat, still holding on to her hand. "Look at your hand, my Lady." And she did. The words that were coming from his mouth causing her heart to race. He always told her he loves her but this was different. He said it with so much earnestness and sincerity that it left her speechless.  
  
"Marinette."  
  
At the call of her name, she looked back at the man in front of her, only to see that he was now on one knee, a black box in his hand. One that carried the most beautiful, most elegant, more amazing ring she's ever seen.  
  
"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my Lady, my partner. The woman I love and will love, will you marry me?"  
  
There was a moment of silence until it registered what he was asking. And before the moment could grow more, she threw her arms around him.  
  
Of course she would marry him. Of course she'd marry the love of her life, her partner, her other half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left!

**Author's Note:**

> should i make this multi-chapter?


End file.
